Five Years and Counting
by AzureOtter
Summary: Carter and Zia, from the moment he proposes and beyond...
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my new story. Read the fifth paragraph (Carter's speech) carefully if you wonder about the title. This story will probably go on until Carter and Zia are married, or maybe it won't stop there and it will just skip a few years until they have a baby. I don't know, I haven't planned t all out yet. I don't want it to interfere with another in-the-future Zarter story I'm planning to write. So...We'll see where it goes! I'll definitely include the wedding, and all the planning. This will probably turn out to be a pretty long story, as there are a few things I'm planning...*Cough* angst, possibly. *Cough*. **

**I don't own "The Kane Chronicles". (And I don't own "Les Miserables", which I mention in here. Or _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_, which I also mention.) **

1. Zia

"Carter," I said, laughing, "why have you brought me out here?"

Carter was pulling me by the hand out onto the roof of the theater. Ever since I had moved into Brooklyn House a few years ago and started being interested in what normal people did, I had developed a great passion for the arts - especially the musical arts. Carter had taken me to see the musical 'Les Miserables' for our one-year anniversary.

"Because," he said, with a big smile on his face, "I have something to show you."

"What is it?"

"Zia," he said, taking my hands in his, "I love you more than you could ever imagine. You are the most important person in my life. I have loved you for five glorious years and counting. I cannot live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old and die with you. If I knew I would die with you beside me, I would never fear death. Zia, I want to wake up every morning to your beautiful face right beside mine. I want to be able to wake you with a kiss every morning and carry you to bed if you fall asleep on the couch at night. If I could see your golden face smiling radiantly at me every day, I would have no need for the sun. If I could kiss you every waking moment I would have no need four food or drink. I have felt this way since the day I met the real you in that Egyptian tomb all those years ago." Taking a deep breath, he knelt down. My breath caught when he pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring. "Zia Rashid, will you marry me?"

Tears formed in my eyes, blurring my vision. Not speaking for fear I would start sobbing, I threw my arms around Carter's neck and kissed him like I'd never kissed him before. When I finally let go of him, he laughed and said, "So is that a yes?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, blushing. "Oh! Yes, of course! Carter, I have loved you more every day I've known you, and I love you a million times more now. Yes, I will marry you."

Carter smiled and I threw my arms around him again.

* * *

As Carter and I exited the theater we walked hand-in-hand, grinning broadly. I found myself waving at random people like we were movie stars waving at our wild fans. I was wearing red flats and a tight no-sleeved black dress, which Sadie had picked out because she claimed it made me look "hot". I felt a tad bit embarrassed wearing something so immodest, but, hey, at least the collar reached to my throat and the dress reached just over my knees, and it didn't have an open back. Carter wore nice shoes, black pants, and a dark blue dress shirt. People had told us before that we made "a handsome couple". I tried to imagine myself in a white wedding dress, walking up the aisle. The mere thought of it made me want to scream with joy.

When we arrived at Brooklyn House, we sneaked through the door so no one saw us and began pestering us about the show and who was to put the ankle biters to sleep. Arriving at my room, Carter picked me up in his arms as we stepped over the threshold, like I was his bride on our wedding night. Throwing me on the bed, he kissed me, hard.

"Sweet dreams, 'Dearest Cosette' ", he said, quoting from 'Les Miserables', the play we had just seen.

I smiled and ran my hand through his brown curls. "Sweet dreams, my Prince Charming."

Kissing me one last time, Carter exited my room.

I put on my white linen pajama pants and Harry Potter t-shirt. I normally went to bed around 12:00 and it was only 10:30, but I wanted to go to bed immediately as I didn't want anything to arise that would cloud my happiness. I brushed my teeth and combed my long black hair. As I lay in my bed, with it's blue covers and comfortable mattress, reading a book-_I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings_, by Maya Angelou-I suddenly realized something. _A wife, _I thought. _I am going to be a wife. __  
_

**Was it okay? Or is Rick Riordan going to come murder me in my sleep? Please review! **

**I thank you so much for taking the time to read the first chapter of my new story, _Five Years and Counting. _I have two other "Kane Chronicles" stories going at the moment: _A Very Brooklyn House Christmas _and _Years Later_, in case your interested. **

**Thanks again,**

**AzureOtter**


	2. The Announcement

**Hooray for quick updates! I'm sorry for the typo in the last chapter, where i said "our one-year anniversary". I meant to say "our _yearly _anniversary". Sorry!**

**Note: I don't own "The Kane Chronicles". **

CARTER

"Sadie, not now," I said, buttoning up my jacket.

"Oh, come _on, _Carter. Really, this is important! If I am going to get into this college-"

"You'll need someone else's help. I am _not _going to pretend to be your history teacher and write a recommendation for you."

Sadie huffed and crossed her arms. Then a curious look crossed her face. "Well, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to catch the next portal out."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

I turned towards her, my face both excited and nervous. "I have to see Uncle Amos."

"Amos?" Sadie said in her shrill British accent. "Why do you need to see him? Carter, you're blushing!"

"I can't tell you now," I said, "but I'll tell everyone when the time is right. I promise."

I ran past her and onto the roof to catch the next portal to Egypt.

* * *

When I arrived in the Hall of Ages, I ran down the long hallway, until finally arriving at the throne. Amos sat on the step, shaving. A young Egyptian boy who couldn't have been older than thirteen held the mirror for him.

"Carter," Amos exclaimed, "what a wonderful surprise! You should have told me you were coming."

"I'm sorry, Uncle," I said. "Um...Do you always shave in here? Not in your quarters?"

"Carter, my boy, I practically live here!"

He said something to the boy in Arabic. The boy nodded and exited through a back door behind the throne.

"Now," said Amos, turning to me, "What is it?"

"I-Well, it's about Zia."

"I'm all ears."

"Well-see, she and I-We're-"

"Yes? Is she pregnant or something? Because if she is, I-"

"No!" I said, blushing. "Amos, we're getting married."

Amos nearly fell of his step. "You're _what_?"

"We're getting married."

"Carter, you're only nineteen!"

"No! _I'm _twenty!"

"And Zia?"

"Nineteen, but she'll be twenty next month, and it _is _a legal age to marry."

"Carter." Amos looked up at me earnestly through his spectacles. "If you wish to marry, I will fully support that. But first, I must know-Do you really love each other so much that you're willing to throw away your romantic freedom at such a young age?"

"Yes!" I said. "We love each other a million times more than we love ourselves, or-or anything! Please, Amos! Consent."

"I am merely your uncle," Amos said. "You must talk your father into consent."

* * *

ZIA

I floated through the next day as if I were a leaf blowing in the wind. Such a shroud of happiness surrounded me, I almost forgot who I was, at times.

"Zia," Sadie said at one part in the afternoon, "What on earth is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I said dreamily, picking at the paint on the wall next to me. "Everything is right."

"Alright, that is something you would never say if you were in your right mind. Come on, Z. And, hey, where did Carter go? He's been gone all day."

"Hmm? Oh. I-you'll have to ask him when he returns. Gods, I love him so much."

Sadie gave me an odd look, then gagged. "If you'll excuse me," she said, "I must go and throw up now."

I didn't even bother to roll my eyes. Sadie was right; I _wasn't _in my right mind.

At 5:00, Carter returned. He knocked on my bedroom door, and I threw it open for room. After a quick hug, I said, "So where have you been all day?"

"To see Uncle Amos," Carter said, with a delighted look on his face, "and my parents. Guess what? They consented!"

"Oh, Carter!" I exclaimed, as I threw my arms around his neck. "Can you believe that we're going to be married?"

"I know!" Carter said, hugging me even tighter. "Should we make the announcement tonight? Nobody's seen your ring, right?"

"No, I've kept it in my pocket, since I wanted it to be a surprise. I think I'll put it on after dinner right before we make the announcement. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent. Oh, Zia..."

"Come on," I said. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

CARTER

At 6:00, we gathered everyone in the Great Room to make the announcement.

"Everyone," I said, "Zia and I have something to say."

"Of course you do. Otherwise, why would you have gathered us all in here?" said my sister.

I rolled my eyes. "Zia and I are getting married!"

We were immediately swarmed by a crowd of initiates and the few chaperons that had stayed all these years. All the girls were crying and hugging Zia and all the boys were congratulating me and patting me on the back. I looked over and saw Zia had tears streaming from her eyes, and she was laughing at the same time. I was more happy than words to see that I had made her so happy by simply saying those four sacred words.

_Will you marry me?_

**If you liked it, please review! I know, Zia's acting _really _out of character...But I wanted to portray how happy she is. She won't be like this throughout the whole story. Promise. **


	3. My Dear Readers--AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**My dear readers,**

**I am terribly sorry I don't update frequently. I am overwhelmed. Homeschooling during the summer, stressed parents, family business troubles, moving, a sick pet, a terribly sick dad who is in danger of becoming disabled, an annoying sister, several book clubs at once, music lessons, plays I'm trying to get a part in, cousins visiting, all my writing projects, etc. But I am continuing this story, so have no fear! However, I think I need to spend a bit more time with another fandom of mine-Les Miserables. I have so many stories going at once, that I think I need to focus on one fandom at a time. So for the next two or three months, you will be seeing very little of this story. But please don't give up on me! I guarantee this silence will not last forever-I simply want to finish some of my other fanfics before continuing this! I promise that this is for the better. This story will not turn out good if I'm stressed and rushing it. Once I'm more relaxed and have more time on my hands and have finished some of my other fanfics, then, dear readers, I will continue this story and not stop till the very end! So, could you please hang in there a couple of months? **

**You are the greatest readers a writer could ask for. See you in a few months.**

**Sincerely,**

**AzureOtter**


End file.
